Live Your Life
by CocoLab
Summary: Kyra was normal with a dream, she lived with her father on a small island, she'll be able to follow her dream as she joins a pirate crew after much persistence from the captain.
1. Gaining a New Member

Didn't like what I wrote so decided to try again :3.

Anyway, I got nothing only to say I don't own One Piece, but I do own Ashes and Kyra.

* * *

Chapter 1

Gaining a New Member.

* * *

It was yet another day. Seagulls squawked in the blue sky as they hovered high above buildings. The sound of waves hitting the rocks was faintly heard from the village that was not far from a harbour. Kyra sighed as she rested her arms on the window frame as she looked out the window, various drawn pictures on the walls and the desk not far from her. She tucked some violet hair behind her ear as ice blue eyes looked out to the sea, she envied visitors who visited this island as they had travelled out on sea while she had not. Kyra sighed as she looked to her bed.

On the bed was a small dragon as it curled up like a cat as it's chest rose and fell as it slept, tail flickering occasionally. Kyra sighed again and moved away from the window and proceeded to get changed.

Kyra sighed and placed her hair in a ponytail as she then adjusted her white tank top and then denim shorts. She sat on her bed, waking the small dragon as his golden eyes looked at her. She smiled nervously and placed her ankle strap flat shoes on her feet. Kyra stood up and grabbed her belt and sleeveless jacket as she placed the jacket on her and lastly her belt.

"Come on Ashes." Kyra ordered.

Ashes hopped off the bed and followed her out from her room and down the hall as his tail swished side to side. The two descended from upstairs and to the lower flooring.

"Dad?" Kyra called.

She didn't have an answer. Kyra pondered and then nodded as she exited the house followed by Ashes as the dragon followed closely by her.

"Of course." Kyra sighed.

She went around the house and spotted a building with it's doors open. Kyra walked over as there was various tools, tools fit for a blacksmith. She smiled as she spotted her father working away, fixing a sword which recently came broken in half.

"Fixing that sword are you?" Kyra asked.

Her father paused and looked to his daughter as he then grinned. "Yup."

"Wish he would be more careful." Kyra sighed.

"Indeed." He sighed.

"I have a question."

"Go on."

"If I had the chance to go out to sea...Would you let me?"

"Of course honey." Her father sighed. "It is your dream to become a great artist, you'll never be able to fulfill that dream by simple staying here."

Kyra nodded. "Yeah, I really want to be known, this may sound stupid, but I really want to be known as a great artist, famous or infamous, I hope to get there.

"Just like your mother wanted to do."

"Yeah." Kyra whispered.

"Are you done yet old man Milo?" Came a new voice.

Kyra looked over and twitched an eyebrow to see Walker, she didn't like this guy, he was too cocky in her opinion, he was dressed posh, a clear sign he was the mayor's son, his hair gelled back as Kyra crossed her arms.

"No, I can't rush this otherwise the sword will break again." Kyra's father explained.

"Well I want it done soon old man!" Walker hissed. "Or I will inform my father!"

Kyra placed a hand on her hip as Ashes hissed, they watched him turn around and walked off. Kyra sighed and rubbed her forehead as she watched him walk away from the building.

"A rude one he is." Kyra grumbled.

"There's not much we can do sweetheart." Milo sighed to his daughter

"I suppose." Kyra murmured.

She disliked him, his ego was huge and he disliked it if any woman fought with any type of weapon, despite that she tends to train with her long daggers in the woods not far from her home and sometimes Ashes follows her and watches at a safe distance whilst either snoozing or floating lazily above her, or his favourite pass time, chasing seagulls.

"I'm sure your mother is expecting you to say good morning." Milo pointed out.

"I guess." Kyra murmured.

She turned around and began to walk out the building with Ashes following. She petted the magma coloured dragon on the head as he floated next to her, she didn't know why she named him Ashes, but then again the first thing he did was blow ash from his nostrils, thus the name Ashes. Kyra smiled and continued to walk as she hummed softly and tucked some hair behind her ear.

She entered a clearing, leaning against a large boulder was a headstone and a pot on top with a sunflower in said pot. Kyra sat next to the headstone as Ashes was climbing trees.

"Morning mom." Kyra muttered as the wind gently blew through her hair.

She sighed and looked to the sky as clouds gently floated by. Ashes looked around from the highest point of the tree he was sitting in as his eyes scanned the area for anything interesting, something had caught his eyes and the dragon hopped from the tree and floated down to the ground. Kyra peeked and shook her head as she crossed her arms and then closed her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid Ashes." Kyra told him.

Ashes simply flickered his tail and flew from the forest. Kyra sighed and shook her head as she then leaned against the large boulder as she then crossed her legs, why did she tell him that? Knowing her luck her dragon companion will do something stupid and reckless, or maybe steal something from any visitor they will gain, if they get visitors that is. Birds chirped in the distance as she smiled softly.

* * *

Sniffing the air. Ashes looked around, his tail flickering occasionally as he scanned the area, golden eyes looking around. He floated lazily, heading to the small town as people walked past him, some greeted the dragon as he simply gave a small wag of his tail as a greeting.

"Isn't that Kyra's dragon?"

Ashes froze and turned to face Walker and his two friends as one of them pointed at him, the dragon froze up as Walker sneered.

"Yeah that's him."

Ashes tensed and hissed as Walker stalked forward with a smug look on his face, now the dragon can see why Kyra rants about this man every night before she falls asleep.

"What should we do boss?" The guy on the left asked.

"Simple Heiko, we'll teach Kyra a lesson through her dragon." Walker simply answered.

"But Walker, what if she finds out?" The one on Walker's right asked.

"Tch, as if she can beat us Ingo." Walker hissed.

"I dunno, she can be brutal if she wants to be." Ingo pointed out.

"She's a woman, what can she do?"

Ashes tensed as he wings stiffened despite he was still floating in the air.

"Well don't stand there boys!" Walker ordered. "Get him."

Ashes turned around and flew as fast as he can with these three men following him.

* * *

"Island! I see a Island!" Luffy cheered.

The Going Merry had been travelling for two days after leaving Ussop's home island, they got caught in a storm recently that got them off course but they managed to get back on course.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Nami pointed out. "Who knows, we may be able to stock up."

"Food! They gotta have food!" Luffy cheered once more.

Nami sighed and shook her head as the island slowly got closer. As they got close to the island. Luffy hopped off before the ship even had docked, once the ship was docked and anchored everyone else got off the Going Merry.

"Seems like a quiet island." Nami pointed out.

"What's going on over there?" Ussop asked as Walker and his two cronies surrounded something.

Whatever they were surrounding there were yelps of pain coming from it and the three were laughing their heads off. They got close as Heiko turned around and dropped his weapon of assault as he let out a yelp of surprise, that had gotten Walker and Ingo's attention.

"H-How much did you see?" Heiko spluttered.

"What is he talking about?" Ussop asked Nami and Zoro quietly.

The two simply shrugged as Walker eyed Zoro's swords. The swordsman noticed and tensed slightly as Ingo swallowed hard, the three moved away as Ashes struggled to his feet as he had cuts, bruises and was bleeding. Luffy and Ussop stared in awe while Nami and Zoro were wary.

"A dragon!" Luffy cheered.

"It's so small." Ussop pointed out.

Ashes spread his wings and tried to fly but he fell back down much like a rock. Ashes looked at the arrivals as all three tenses, except Luffy of course who approached him.

"W-wait, h-he could bite." Ussop whimpered.

Ashes looked at all four as he then lowered his head in pain as his wings dropped so low they pressed against his back.

"M-maybe we should leave it." Ussop suggested.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed as Ussop simply whimpered more. "I wanna find it's owners."

"Luffy I highly doubt he has any." Nami told the boy.

"Why is he wearing this then?" Luffy asked as he showed a dark red collar with a tag.

"So it does belong to someone." The navigator muttered as Ussop checked the tag.

"Ashes, that's what the tag says."

Nami patted the small dragon on the head as Ashes whined in pain as he tried to stand up but fell once more as his body trembled in pain. They all looked to Walker and his cronies.

"What you did was a horrible thing to do." Nami told them straight.

"Yeah...W-well, H-he started it." Walker spluttered as Zoro picked up the dragon as Ashes squirmed.

"H-hey wait, wh-where are you taking h-him." Ingo spluttered.

"His owners, what else." Zoro told them.

The three flinched at the man's tone of voice, the sound of wood tapping ground that got their attention and saw it was an elderly man, he froze at the dragon in the swordsman arms as he then looked at the trio. Walker and his two cronies bolted and made a run for it.

"Hey old man, where does this dragon live?" Luffy asked.

He shook his head. "Follow me."

He turned around and walked as the others followed him.

"Oh dear." He mumbled. "Kyra is not going to be happy."

"Who?" Nami asked.

"The island blacksmith's daughter." The elderly man explained.

"Why is he so small?" Ussop asked a he looked at Ashes who probably fainted from the pain.

"Ask Kyra, she'll have the answers you're looking for." The man explained to them.

They came to a stop outside a home as the man tapped his arm.

"Well here you are." He told them. "This is his home." He pointed his stick at Ashes.

The door opened revealing Milo who was confused with the commotion outside. He blinked in surprise as these people were their. His gaze went to the unconscious Ashes in Zoro's arms.

"What happened!?" Milo asked in disbelief as he took the dragon off the swordsman.

"Ask Walker." The elderly man explained.

Milo sighed. "I fix his sword and this is how he thanks me."

"So you're the blacksmith of the island." Ussop said.

He nodded. "Yes I am, oh! How rude of me, please do come in."

* * *

Everyone sat down in a comfortable position as Ussop took Ashes upstairs and into Kyra's room, the sharpshooter was surprised to see that Ashes was light for a dragon.

"Who is this Walker guy anyway?" Nami asked.

Milo sighed. "He's the mayor's son, he thinks he's has an higher authority because his father is the mayor." He explained.

Zoro frowned, it was deja vu all over again for the swordsman, except he isn't tied up and this island is more quieter than Shellfish island and there was no marine building. A book on the windowsill got Zoro's attention as he picked the book up. Milo noticed and smiled.

"I see you picked up Kyra's sketchbook." Milo said.

"Sketchbook?" Zoro questioned.

Milo nodded. "Yes, she's inspiring to become a great artist.

"Great artist huh." Nami muttered.

Milo smiled. "She really means it, it's been her dream to become a great artist, have her name heard all over the world, she wants to take over from her late mother."

Nami frowned. "So her mother's...Dead."

Milo looked out the window and smiled sadly. "Yes, she had been ill for some time, but I guess she gave up the fight."

Nobody didn't utter a word. As Zoro looked at the book in his hand. The door opened as Kyra stepped inside. She blinked and was astonished to see there were more people than her father.

"Ah! You're back Kyra." Milo beamed.

She closed the door behind her. "Have you seen Ashes?" She asked as Zoro handed Kyra's sketchbook to her.

"Thank you." She muttered as she gladly took it.

Milo had a grim look on his face. "Ashes is recovering."

Kyra blinked. "From what?"

"From the beating he had."

Kyra gasped and rushed up the stairs without bothering to take her shoes off.

"Seems she cares for the dragon." Ussop said.

Milo smiled. "He's the only friend she had."

"Hmm." Luffy simply said.

Milo sighed. "All the kids would pick on her because she had the dream of becoming a great artist, they would mock her that she would never reach it or leave this island."

"I don't see anything wrong with the dream." Luffy said to Milo.

All three looked at him, he had this look in his eye, the type of look they hoped that was wrong.

"Hey old man!"

Milo looked at Luffy. "Hmm?"

"I wanna take Kyra with me and have her join my crew!"

"WHAT!" Everyone except Milo and Luffy yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Ussop yelped.

"Luffy, maybe she doesn't want to leave." Nami pointed out.

Luffy looked at her and grinned. "I've made up my mind."

Kyra appeared after coming down the stairs, a shadow covering her eyes as she went to the door as she touched the handle.

"Where you going?" Milo asked.

"Gonna kick Walker's ass." Kyra answered as she looked at him.

"Do you know where we can stock up?" Nami asked, hoping to convince Kyra to not go.

Kyra sighed. "If they stay open that is."

"What does that mean?"

Kyra looked at her father. "Know what day it is?" She asked him.

Milo blinked as the realization hit him as his eyes widened. "Shit!"

Everyone looked confused as Milo dashed out from the room, grabbing a huge sack.

"Where's he off to?" Zoro asked.

"To pay the tax." Kyra answered grimly. "You see, every month, the mayor forces every business and home to pay for a tax, refuse and you lose your business and home."

"How much?" Ussop asked.

"He'll change it, it gets higher and higher every month." Kyra hissed. "The greedy bastard!"

"Why is Ashes so small?"

Kyra looked at Ussop. "Well, you see..."

* * *

**Flashback, eight years ago.**

_A ten year old Kyra giggled as she ran down the path as Milo silently followed her as she skipped along._

_"Be careful sweetie." Milo called to her._

_"I will~!" Kyra said in a sing song._

_The two reached the town as they looked around. Kyra giggled and ran off as Milo sighed and then shook his head as he followed. Kyra smiled as she looked around and began to walk off, however she froze to see something astonishing. Sitting on a cushion was an egg, it wasn't large or small, but medium size, she frowned to see the cracks and a tiny hole, was that right?_

_"Daddy why does this egg have a hole?" Kyra asked._

_Milo approached and froze._

_"Daddy?"_

_"That's an dragon egg!" Milo breathed as he looked to the shop owner. "Where did you get it!?"_

_"Dragon!" Kyra squealed._

_"I...Don't know, I-I never seen it."_

_Milo quickly picked up the egg. "I really need to take it!" He blurted out._

_The shop owner blinked. "Um...Sure."_

_He rushed home as Kyra followed, clearly confused._

_He ran so fast and burst through the house door. Kyra followed and closed the door behind her._

_"Daddy why is it cracked?"_

_Milo had a grim look. "It shouldn't"_

_He quickly wrapped it up to keep it warm, the two watched as it hatched. A magma coloured dragon came out from the egg._

_"It's tiny." Kyra whispered as the dragon let out a small squeak and then a puff of ash through it's nostril._

_"Ashes!" Kyra squealed in delight._

_"He may not make it." Milo told his daughter as he picked up the dragon, it was small, it fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, even smaller._

_"Why is he so small?" Kyra asked._

_"He shouldn't, because his shell was cracked he was born small."_

_Kyra frowned, hoping he would survive._

**Flashback end.**

* * *

"So that explains it." Ussop muttered.

Kyra gave a nod and headed to the door. "I'm sorry, but can one of you look after Ashes?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"Gonna make sure nobody gets hurt by the greedy bastard's bodyguards." Kyra answered.

"Yosh! I'll come with you." Luffy told her.

"I suppose taking out some bodyguards won't be so bad." Zoro muttered as he stretched.

"Don't tell me you're both going too?" Ussop asked the two.

Nobody noticed the smile Kyra had as she opened the door as she then stepped out it followed by Luffy and Zoro, the swordsman closed the door behind him as the three left the house, a whine got their attention and they looked to see Ashes was sitting on the windowsill with bandages over him.

"Stay there Ashes." Kyra told him sternly. "Need anything there will be two people downstairs, don't worry Ashes, Walker will pay for what he did to you."

The dragon whined as the three left and down the road.

"Has the mayor been here long?" Zoro asked her.

"No, he arrived out of nowhere four years ago and declared himself mayor of this island." Kyra explained.

"I...See."

"And don't get me started on Walker." Kyra grumbled. "I could rant about him for hours."

"Take it you don't like him."

"I hate him." Kyra told the swordsman bitterly.

They reached the top of the road as the town was in their sight. There was a large man laughing his head off as Walker stood next to him, smugly.

"Which one is the mayor? Is he the fatass?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, he's the fatass." Kyra told him.

They watched as he continued to laugh his head off as people paid him Beries. Kyra gripped the handles of her long daggers as she watched her father pay all the Beri he saved up, she was tense as all the hard work he saved up was going into a bigger bag. She watched as the mayor frowned.

"You're missing five billion!" The mayor hissed.

"H-huh?" Milo stammered.

Kyra could see Walker's smug look had gotten bigger, she remembered two days before the pay was made that Walker had a bag over his shoulder and was smug then, she also remembered the door was open slightly but she assumed her father had forgotten to close the door when he went to work. She got more tense and gripped the handle of her daggers so tightly her knuckle went white of how she was gripping it.

"You do know what happens to people who don't pay do you?" The mayor asked sadly.

Milo said nothing as Kyra's whole body tensed, she wanted to pounce, she wanted to hurt someone badly and the mayor's bodyguards will do just fine.

"They get punished! It's a shame that you'll get kicked out."

The mayor snapped his fingers. "How about this, if you allow your daughter to marry my son, then you keep your business."

Kyra gagged and looked away in disgust then looked back, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Can we announce our arrival?" Kyra heard Zoro asked.

"Like hell I would want you as a father in law!" Kyra spat.

Everyone looked to the three as Luffy cracked his knuckles. Kyra got our her long daggers and Zoro gripped his handles.

"Wha? Women shouldn't fight!" The mayor spat.

Kyra narrowed her eyes. "Your sexist! Just like your son!"

Kyra pointed her dagger at Walker. "And you! Don't think I've forgotten about you! You'll pay for what you did to Ashes!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Walker spat darkly.

Kyra smirked. "That sounds like a challenge I see, well you want a fight? We'll give you a fight!"

"As if you three can do anything." Ingo taunted.

"Careful what you say dear Ingo." Kyra chuckled as she took a step forward.

"I can take you." Ingo declared as he took a step forward.

Kyra didn't waste anytime running forward, dodging bullets, didn't even flinch or slow as one bullet lodged into her shoulder. She struck the one responsible for shooting her and then was locked onto battle with Ingo. Both slid backwards and then rushed forward as their blades clashed with each other. Ingo let out a grunt as he was struggling slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kyra taunted. "I thought you were good at this."

She could see Heiko jumping in the air and was about to hit her but she blocked his attack with her dagger in her left hand. Kyra was struggling slightly to hold the two back, she could see Walker walking towards her as a bead of sweat trickled down her face. Kyra hissed as her shoulder throbbed in pain and was bleeding, but she could hear the bullet drop out from her shoulder.

A fist connected to Heiko's cheek, everyone looked on, stunned to see the fist go back to it's owner.

"What the hell are you!?" Walker demanded fearfully.

Ingo and Kyra looked at Luffy who was simply grinning. Kyra lowered her arms.

"You ate the Devil's fruit, didn't you?" Kyra asked.

"Yup, gum gum."

Walker frowned. "What?"

"So basically, you're made out of rubber." Kyra theorized.

Luffy smiled at her. "Yup."

Milo crossed his arms. "And I thought the Devil's fruit was a myth, I guess not."

"Time to make my escape!" The mayor blurted out as he tossed a black ball on the floor, letting out smoke.

"What the hell!" Kyra yelped.

"Smoke bomb." Walker sneered from somewhere.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kyra growled.

"I can't see." Luffy complained.

Kyra shrieked as a sword almost hit her as she blocked the attack. She blinked.

"Damn it! Are you trying to kill me!?" Kyra growled.

"My vision isn't good in this smoke!" Zoro argued back.

"Well you're a swordsman! You should be able to!"

"Calm down woman!"

"Wha? Why you-"

The smoke cleared as Kyra was struggling to hold three swords back.

"Hey, where did your old man go?" Luffy asked Kyra.

Kyra moved away from the swordsman and looked around for any sign of her father, she continued to look as her eyes widened.

"They must of taken him during the chaos." Zoro said.

"And I have an idea where they've gone." Kyra muttered.

* * *

The three looked at the entrance to the forest as Kyra had her arms crossed.

"They must of come here." She answered.

"Maybe you should bandage up your wound." Zoro suggested.

"It'll be fine." Kyra assured him. "Getting my father back is important."

The three entered the forest as birds chirped all around them, but they ignored the birds and continued to walk forward.

"What's that?"

Kyra and Zoro look to see what Luffy was pointing at, she smiled as she suddenly realized.

"My mother's grave." Kyra answered.

They continued as they walked along. Kyra frowned and hugged herself.

"I don't get it." Kyra said as Luffy and Zoro looked at her as they finally reached the mansion.

She looked at Luffy. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because that's what Nakamas do for each other."

Kyra never replied to that as Luffy walked over to the doors, she simply stood there, shocked by his answer as the boy blew the doors down with his fists as if they were nothing. Kyra snapped out of it and walked over along with Zoro.

"Could of given them a warning?" Luffy asked.

"Nah, the element of surprise is better." Kyra answered.

They entered the huge mansion as they looked around. Kyra looked to the ceiling as she placed her hand on the handle of her long daggers.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." Kyra announced.

"I don't know how you found this mansion, but you won't leave alive!"

All looked to see Walker on the floor above them. Kyra took a step forward.

"Where's my Dad!?" Kyra asked angrily.

"What's it to you?" Walker sneered.

"Start running Walker before my dagger pierces your heart." Kyra threatened.

He paled and made a bolt for it as Kyra ran up the stairs followed by the other two.

"Get back here you coward! You're man enough to hurt a defenceless animal but not man enough to go up against people who can fight!" Kyra taunted.

"Shut up!" Walker yelled at her.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it." Kyra cooed.

"Ingo, Heiko! Stop them!" Walker ordered.

The three came to a halt as Zoro blocked Ingo and Heiko's attacks.

"You two go ahead, I can handle them." Zoro told them.

Luffy and Kyra said nothing as they continued to go to the upper floor once again.

"Will he be ok?" Kyra asked.

"Zoro can handle himself." Luffy assured her.

She said nothing and kicked the door down to the last floor.

"The fat coward is up these stairs." Kyra explained.

They both ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could take them. Kyra was breathing heavily to get air into her lungs from all the running she had done.

"Is there where the fatass is?" Luffy asked as he pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

"Y-yeah." Kyra got out as she allowed air to get into her lungs.

Getting air into her lungs finally the two hurried down the hall as Luffy punched the door down without any problems as the two entered, the mayor was alarmed by their presence. Milo was pleased to see the two, mainly Kyra despite her arm was bleeding. Kyra breathed out air as her arm was beginning to throb in pain from the wound she had after getting shot.

"Y-you shouldn't of gotten h-here." The mayor spluttered.

"Well we did." Kyra told him.

"And I'm here to kick your ass." Luffy announced.

For a large man, the mayor bolted as Luffy chased him. Milo stood up and dusted his hand.

"Hey Dad." Kyra murmured.

"What is it honey?" Milo asked.

"H-he."

"Who? You mean Luffy?" Milo asked.

She simply nodded and looked to her father as sweat trickled down her face.

"Well...He."

"He what?"

"H-he called me his nakama."

Milo's expression softened as he looked at his daughter as they heard crashing from above them. Kyra shrieked when the mayor came crashing from above, bloodied and was twitching his fingers. Luffy appeared and grinned at the man as the mayor stood up shakily.

"You b-bastard." The mayor spat shakily.

"Ingo and Heiko should of taken care of your friend by now." Walker sneered.

"If that's true, why is he standing there?" Kyra asked as she pointed to Zoro.

Walker shrieked and hid behind his father as Kyra crossed her arms.

"You lose Mr Mayor." Kyra told him coldly.

"I will never lose!" He hissed at her.

"Well you have."

"Gomu Gomu no."

Kyra smirked as the two were panicking she simply waved at them.

"Pistol."

Both men yelled as they were sent flying and flew until there was a tiny twinkle in the distance. Kyra crossed her arms and smiled as the wind blew through the room after the window had gotten shattered. Kyra sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Finally over." Milo muttered.

* * *

The news of the mayor's defeat had spread like wildfire all over the island as islanders gathered to celebrate their victory.

"This island sure knows how to party." Ussop said as Milo was gulping down a bottle of red wine.

Milo pulled the bottle away from his mouth and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"May as well make the most of it, thanks to the Beri we found in the mayor's safe, we can fix this island again." Milo told them.

"I haven't seen Nami or Kyra." Ussop muttered.

"I believe they're at the house." Milo pointed out.

Zoro scoffed. "Well they're missing out."

"Think they're taking care of Ashes."

The day had turned to night as the island began the celebration soon after the mayor and his son was defeated which was a good few hours ago, there was talking, laughing and a couple of drinking contests.

* * *

Kyra smiled as she could hear the celebration from her position on the windowsill as the window was open, the cheering was muffled but she still can hear it. Ashes was curled on the bed while Nami was looking at the map she had with her. Kyra shifted as the stars twinkled in the night sky, a few clouds floated by. Ashes' chest rose and fell as he flickered his tail, his wounds were slowly healing.

"I have a question." Kyra asked quietly.

Nami looked from the map. "Hm?"

"What is it like sailing? You know, out on the sea."

Nami blinked. "You mean, you never been out to sea?"

Kyra shook her head. "Never."

"I think you should experience it for yourself." Nami told her.

Kyra gave a small smile. "I guess I should."

Kyra crossed her arms and continued to look out the window.

_'Should I go?' _Kyra thought.

She frowned slightly and then looked to Ashes as she smiled slightly and looked back out the window once again.

_'The experience would be good for Ashes.' _

Her smile faded as she sighed and then closed the window as it was beginning to get chilly. Ashes shifted and curled up more.

_'Would they take me?' _Kyra thought once more.

Kyra got up from the windowsill, she would had to sleep on making a choice.

Would she regret it?

* * *

Kyra groaned as birds chirped outside her bedroom. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out from her eyes. Kyra looked around and frowned to herself. She heard her door open as Milo stepped inside.

"Why does my room look like it's been ransacked?" Kyra asked.

Milo bit his bottom lip. "Well...You see."

"Dad." Kyra warned.

"I'm sorry ok!" Milo exclaimed. "Luffy was persistence, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"For what?" Kyra asked confused.

"Taking you with him."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She asked in shock.

"You heard me." Milo told her straight. "He really wants to take you, he's refusing to leave this island until you board his ship."

Kyra looked to her hands as she curled them into fists. She looked around again in more confusion, there was something missing, well, a certain dragon.

"Where's Ashes?" Kyra asked.

"Luffy wants to take him too." Milo told his daughter.

Kyra frowned but said nothing as she kicked the covers off her and got out of bed as she stretched and then turned to face her father as he looked at her.

"Dad, out please so I can change."

Milo said nothing and exited her room as Kyra got chanced into the same clothing she wore yesterday. She looked in every place in her room, everything was gone, even her art stuff. Kyra sighed in defeat as she placed her black shorts and long white t-shirt into a backpack, inside the bag was some Beri from the mansion and a sketchbook followed by a pencil. Kyra smiled and placed her flat shoes on her feet and lastly placed her belt around her waist with her long daggers in. She looked around her room and gave another smile.

"Well this is it." Kyra murmured.

She grabbed her jacket and placed it on her as her bandage was showing. Kyra smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"Luffy maybe she isn't coming." Ussop said.

The boy pouted but continued to scan for the violet haired girl.

"We should of left her stuff behind." The sharpshooter protested.

Nami was indoors on the ship looking at the map while both Zoro and Ashes were snoozing as the dragon curled on the swordsman's lap.

"At least those two have something in common." Ussop muttered as he looked at the two.

Footsteps got their attention as they saw Kyra was not far from their boat.

"Kyra!" Luffy greeted cheerfully, causing Ashes and Zoro to wake up from the outburst.

Ashes whined in protest as the swordsman removed the dragon off him.

"Sorry, woke up late." Kyra said sheepishly.

"Kyra!"

She paused in walking to the boat as Milo stood behind her.

"Don't you catch a cold on your first day now." Milo told her.

Kyra bit her bottom lip as she felt the tears build up and as they fell, she didn't bother stopping her tears. She turned around as she tackled her father into a hug. Milo grinned and hugged her back.

"My little girl." Milo whispered. "All grown up, go and fulfill your dream."

Kyra smiled as he wiped her tears away and she turned to board the boat. She looked at Ingo and Heiko as both tensed. She smirked and climbed onto the ship as Ashes stretched his wings. The anchor was lifted as they began to leave the harbour, the ship was stocked with supplies they needed. Kyra placed her hands on the railing of the ship.

"You be careful Kyra!" One villager told her.

"Who knows! You may get a bounty!" Another villager cackled.

"Have a safe one...If you can!"

"And don't be reckless!"

Kyra looked to her father as Milo smiled at her, she smiled back as the island began to get smaller. Kyra looked to the sky as seagulls hovered above them. Ashes floated over and sat on the railing next to Kyra as his tail hung behind him, swishing side to side. Kyra smiled and petted his head as Ashes purred. Everyone went to do their own things.

Ashes hopped off the railing and walked off to join Zoro in a napping session. Kyra shook her head and continued to look out to the sea, the island was no longer in her view. She continued to smile and allowed the wind to blow through her hair.

* * *

And I'm done. -Faints-

|D long chapter is long. Don't you panic. You'll be seeing Sanji next chapter.

Review please, thank you.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2, sorry for the delay :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Unexpected.

* * *

Kyra groaned as she opened her eyes, still feeling the effects of being on watch duty last night, why did she agree? Next time she won't do that ever again and say no. Kyra sat up and held her hand to her head, still feeing a bit dizzy and tired, however, she did notice Ashes wasn't with her any longer and she assumes he's up on deck, no doubt sleeping along with Zoro.

"Those two have something in common, I swear." Kyra mumbled.

She sat up and still clutched her head as she then shook it.

Kyra stood up and went to change into the same clothing she wore when she left the island. Kyra yawned and shook her head as she rubbed her eyes of sleep that was in them. Kyra walked to go up to deck, grabbing her bag while she was at it.

"I'M FINISHED!" She heard Luffy yell in delight.

Kyra rubbed her head and then mumbled something.

"Morning Kyra!" Luffy then said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyra asked as she approached him.

"Look!"

Kyra stood next to Zoro as Luffy showed the two...Their pirate mark? The swordsman watched as Kyra's eyes widen.

"Our pirate mark, now that Kyra and her dragon joined we got six people, that's almost a whole crew and it was about time we got our own flag."

"Luffy what the hell!" Kyra snapped. "And I don't think Ashes counts, he's a dragon, not human."

"Uh Luffy...Is that really gonna be our mark?" Zoro asked him as Kyra scoffed.

"Yeah! What do you think!"

"Our mark should be scary." Zoro told him as Kyra whipped out her sketchbook and pencil. "It should strike fear into our enemies hearts."

"If our enemies would be terrified infants, then it would be perfect." Nami said as Kyra giggled.

"Or even terrified babies." Kyra added as she began to sketch.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, you guys really should have told me about this, maybe you didn't know this about me but I am an artist." Ussop said.

"Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy asked as Kyra had her tongue sticking out as she continued to sketch.

"When it comes to painting I'm in the league of my own, I've been drawing graffiti for 50 years straight." Ussop said.

"Whoa, 50 years." Luffy said in awe.

"If that's the case, Ussop would be a old man with a walking stick and probably five grandkids." Kyra said as she didn't bother looking away from her sketching as Zoro snickered not far from her.

"Hey!" Ussop said, offended by her comment.

Kyra only smirked and continued to sketch.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked Kyra.

"You'll see~."

* * *

"Behold, a priceless work of pirate art." Ussop said holding up a flag that looked like a skeleton version of his head.

"You jerk! That looks more like you!" Kyra barked at him.

"Jerk!" Luffy and Zoro said at the same time whilst whacking his head.

Kyra sighed as she had finally finished her sketching as her hand began to cramp from non stop sketching. She looked at her work and then smiled as she gave a nod.

"Guys." Kyra called as everyone looked at her.

She smiled. "How about this?" She turned her sketchbook to reveal what she had been drawing, it was a skull with a straw hat on it's head.

"Wow." Ussop said.

"I like it!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"It's pretty good." Nami commented as she held Ashes in her arms.

"It's settled then." Kyra nodded. "This will be our mark."

* * *

Kyra sighed as she laid on the deck in the shade as she had paint on her fingers as Ashes was curled up next to her, snoozing as normal.

"Okay, it's all done. Now the Going Merry has everything she could possibly need." Luffy told them all.

"Ahh, I'm poop." Ussop sighed.

Kyra smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"This sucker's heavy." Luffy muttered.

Kyra opened her eyes and sat up, it had been a good week or two since they stopped on an island and then sailed again as Kyra yawned. She spotted Luffy carry a crate with the word DANGER on it. Kyra stood up and dusted herself off.

"What the heck is that?" Nami asked.

"I found it in storage." Luffy answered her as Kyra took off the lid.

"Cannonballs." Kyra hummed.

"Yeah, I figured since we have our own cannon now , I thought we could get in some target practice." Luffy explained as Kyra looked at the cannon.

"Guess that makes sense." Kyra murmured.

"Leave the cannoning to me." Ussop said as Kyra shook her head.

Luffy ignored him and went to figure out how to work the cannon. Dragging Kyra with him as the violet haired woman grumbled from being dragged against her will. Luffy turned to the crow's nest as did Kyra, she knew both Zoro and Ashes would be up there.

"Zoro, you know how to shoot this?" Luffy called up to him.

Kyra sighed as there was no response as the swordsman was fast asleep with Ashes curled on his lap, a tiny bubble on the dragon's nostril as it went big and then small at the same time as his chest rise and fall.

"Asleep." Nami sighed. "The guy sleeps constantly, as does Ashes, no offence Kyra."

"Don't worry about it." Kyra assured the navigator. "Those two have something in common."

"He's no fun." Luffy complained.

Kyra shook her head.

"You know just the south of here is a reef that would make excellent target practice" Nami said looking at her chart.

"Great! Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

* * *

Kyra looked out to sea as she took a gulp of red wine she had packed with her, she would of used a glass but the wine was halfway empty so she saw no point and drank it from the bottle. The cannon fired as everyone looked at Luffy.

"That was way off the mark." Luffy complained.

"Well that will certainly wake up Zoro now." Kyra mumbled.

"What's so loud down there?"

Kyra looked up to see Zoro looking down with Ashes still napping but this time from his shoulder. Kyra pointed to Luffy and the cannon as she took another gulp of her wine.

"Cannonball practise." Kyra explained. "Luffy wanted to."

"Though it's not going well." Luffy said.

"Like I said, let the expert hit the thing." Usopp said walking towards the cannon.

"According to the flying distance from the last one, this should do it." Usopp said changing the angle on the cannon.

"FIRE!" he shot the cannon and it hit the reef. Ashes jolted awake and feel as he whacked his head on the wood as Kyra cringed. Zoro let out a grunt and picked up the dazed dragon as he had a bump on his head.

"Awesome, you hit that thing on the first try." Luffy commented looking at that now destroyed reef with a shocked Usopp.

"I did."Usopp muttered.

"So what you think, I'm pretty magnificent what it comes to aiming, so are you impressed yet?" Usopp said showing off.

"Yeah you better believe it."

* * *

"We need a cook." Kyra said out loud.

Everyone was in the kitchen as Kyra tended to Ashes' head.

"We do for long voyages." Zoro muttered as Ashes hopped off the table and ran over to the swordsman.

"I swear you're a dragon magnet or something." Kyra mumbled as Ashes snuggled into him.

"Shut up." Zoro mumbled.

Kyra giggled and looked away as she had finished her wine.

"No pirate should be without a musician." Luffy said loudly.

"You're an idiot." Kyra mumbled along with Zoro.

"Kyra, can you sing?" Luffy asked.

"No, I'm an artist, not a singer." Kyra replied.

"COME OUT YOU DARN PIRATES!"

Kyra paused as Luffy got up and headed towards the door and then out the door as he closed it behind him.

"Sounds like someone isn't happy." Kyra muttered.

"Hey what the heck." Luffy mumbled.

"Hey, how many are there?" Zoro asked.

"Um...Just the one." Nami answered.

"Luffy can handle it." Kyra said as she crossed her arms. "It is just the one."

"Over the years I've lost count of all the pirate heads we've taken, and you guys think YOU CAN KILL MY PARTNER?"

Zoro looked to the door as Kyra noticed. "That voice."

"You know the guy Zoro?" Kyra asked as the swordsman stood up as Ashes went and sat on the table.

Zoro said nothing as he and Kyra went to walk out onto deck, that is where she spotted the man with sunglasses and tattoos.

"What do you mean by 'partner'?" Luffy asked the person.

"Look I don't what this is. JUST STOP WRECKING MY SHIP!" Luffy yelled grabbing the guy by the head threw him over and smacking him against the wall.

"Lost by a hair." He gasped out before hitting the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked out loud.

"Johnny, tell me that isn't you." Zoro said to the man.

"Huh, who's saying my name like they think they know me or something?" Johnny asked looking up at Zoro.

He suddenly sat up looking up Zoro in shock.

"Big Bro Zoro." Johnny yelled.

"Johnny, it is you." Zoro replied.

"What are doing here, Big Bro?"

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?"

"What's going on? You guys know each other or something?" Luffy asked them.

Johnny stood up. "Why are you on a pirate ship? What's going on?" He asked.

"Hey relax, are you okay? Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked him.

"Well you see, he's in our boat." Johnny answered before running to the side of the ship.

Kyra walked down the stairs as she followed the man and the peered down onto the tiny boat, she could clearly see a man, who was passed out and very pale.

"He's been sick." Johnny said with tears coming down his eyes.

Kyra leaned over as the realization hit her. She looked to Zoro.

"We need to bring him up." Kyra told the swordsman.

"NO! Don't try and touch him!" Johnny growled.

"Calm down, she's with me." Zoro assured the man.

"Bring him up, I think I know what's wrong with your partner." Kyra told him

"You do!" Johnny shouted.

"Yes, yes, just bring him up." Kyra said. "Zoro in storage I saw a mat, bring that out."

Zoro nodded and headed off to storage as the tiny boat was brought up and the sick man was brought out the boat. Yosaku was laid onto the mat as Kyra began to examine him.

"Up until a few days ago, he was happy and full of life, and now he keeps fainting and getting really pale. I have no idea what's causing it." Johnny explained.

_'Just as I suspected.' _Kyra thought to herself.

He went to explain when the cannonball hit the rock they were on, both Luffy and Ussop apologized rapidly.

"Big Bro give it to me straight, is he gonna die?" Johnny asked Zoro.

Kyra soon heard him shriek as Kyra spotted Ashes. Zoro picked up the dragon to keep him out of the way and to stop him bothering Kyra

"That's dumb." Nami said out loud.

"Watch it." Zoro warned her.

Kyra sighed as she continued to examine as she tugged on his tongue and then opened his eye. Kyra made no emotion whatsoever when her arm was roughly grabbed.

"Stop it, what ever you're doing stop, you're mocking his death." Johnny yelled at her.

"Johnny, knock it off." Zoro said to him.

"Just as I thought." Kyra said out loud. "Luffy! Ussop! I need limes, don't just stand there you morons! GET ME LIMES!"

Both Luffy and Ussop ran off towards storage as Kyra stood up and dusted her hands as she soon looked at Johnny.

"All signs point to Scurvy." Kyra explained as Luffy and Ussop began to squeeze lime juice into his mouth.

"Will he be fine?" Johnny asked.

Kyra nodded. "After a couple of days rest, yes he will, you came to us just in time."

"This use to be a hopeless disease that plague sailor, and we just know how to deal with it now. Its cause by a simple deficiency of plant deride nutrients like vitamin C, back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because we couldn't store them, but we know better now." Kyra explained.

"Thank you!" Johnny shouted as he kneeled in front of her.

"Oh...No problem." Kyra said and then gave a smile.

There was coughing as everyone looked to see it was Yosaku who was sitting up, he spotted his partner an the two began to dance as Kyra sweatdropped.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY." Nami yelled them.

Then stopped and did some kind of pose. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." They both said.

"My name is Johnny-"

"-and I'm Yosaku."

"Together we're the Baddest Pirate Hunting Duo in the world." they said in unison.

Everyone looked at them as they talked. Ashes squirmed in Zoro's arms but the swordsman simply tightened his grip as Ashes whined.

"Big Bro Zoro over there used to be one of us." Johnny said.

"Glad to make your acquaintance." Yosaku said to them as he looked at Kyra.

"Small world." Zoro commented as stood in front of them. "Never thought I'd see you guys again."

"Well, if you think you're surprised-" Johnny said looking at them.

"We never would have imagined that the Pirate Hunter Zoro would turn pirate himself"

"Tell me about." Zoro lifted his hand to shake while Ashes was still in his grip in one arm.

"Big Bro." Johnny laughed grabbing Zoro's hand.

Kyra watched as Yosaku reach for his hand but started falling, she caught him before he could fall to the floor as the woman let out a small huff.

"Partner?" Johnny called out to Yosaku.

* * *

"Let this be a lesson to you." Nami said to Johnny.

"Yep, this is the kind of trouble you run to when you choose to live a life at sea." Zoro said.

"Which means when we're at sea, we really gotta think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients with the right amount of food." Usopp said.

"This is why I suggested earlier we needed a cook on this ship." Kyra said.

"Then let's go find us a cook." Luffy said.

"I'm in." Usopp said.

"Yeah, and that means I can finally stop making soup." Kyra sighed

"A cook? I know just the place, and the food is gonna blow your mind." Johnny said to us.

"Alright let's go. Where to?" Luffy asked him.

"Consider yourselves warned, this place is close the Grand Line." Johnny explained walking in front of Zoro his back turned to the rest of them.

"And I've heard a lot of rumours lately, that a certain hawk-eyed man you're looking for is there." Johnny said as Zoro tightened his grip on his swords.

Kyra, who was innocently taking a drink of her water chocked as she spurted it back out and began to cough again.

"Big sis!" Johnny said in alarm.

"You're going to challenge hawk eyes!" Kyra fumed to Zoro.

"Yeah I am, so what?"

"you're crazy! I'm warning you now! You won't stand a chance!"

Kyra blinked at the sudden burst of anger as everyone looked at her, she saw her hands were trembling madly.

"Kyra, are you ok?" Nami asked in concern.

"..."

"Kyra?"

"I-I-I need some air." Kyra said quickly as she got up and quickly rushed outside.

Kyra closed the door behind her as she quickly rushed down the stairs and headed towards the front of the ship.

"What's her problem?" Ussop asked as they looked to where she sat.

"You don't think she knows this hawk eyes do you?" Nami suggested.

Everyone shrugged but never noticed Zoro tensed at Nami's suggestion, she showed concern of him challenging hawk eyes, did she really know the man Johnny mentioned?

* * *

Kyra fanned herself as she stood on deck.

_'What is Zoro thinking challenging hawk eyes Mihawk.' _Kyra thought.

Kyra shuddered, she could never forget those eyes. Those piercing, yellow eyes which could make a man cringe at the sight of them. Kyra shook her head.

_'He'll get himself killed, Mihawk is no pushover.' _

Kyra shivered at the thought. Kyra leaned against the railing as she looked out to sea. She felt something nudge her as she spotted Ashes as he hopped onto the railing.

"Zoro stands no chance." Kyra murmured. "Not against hawk eyes anyway."

Ashes tensed and then curled up. Kyra stood up straight.

"They're going to ask questions." Kyra murmured. "About my behaviour."

"Our destination is… the sea restaurant… Baratie." Johnny announced.

Kyra never noticed the restaurant until Johnny announced it is when she finally noticed it in the distance. Ussop and Luffy were drooling slightly.

"So what do ya think?" Johnny asked.

"Whoa, it's a big fish." Luffy said looking at the design of the ship.

"How lovely." Nami commented.

"This is the coolest place ever." Usopp shouted in excitement.

"Just like I told you, right?" Johnny asked looking at the restaurant.

Kyra knew Zoro was looking at her, he was getting suspicious about her behaviour and her reaction at the mention of hawk eyes. Kyra did her best to not pay any attention but it was failing so far, she gripped the railing and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"AH WHAT THE?" Yosaku said. "A marine ship? All the way out here?!

"Hey Luffy, they're not gonna start firing at us, are they?" Usopp whimpered.

"Just my luck, of course the marines would show up." Zoro said frustrated.

"But how did that ship…" Nami started but stopped as she stared at the ship.

Kyra spotted a man in a suit with pink hair come up to the rail of his ship and was looking at their own ship as Kyra tensed.

"I've never seen that pirate flag." The man said.

"I am Iron-Fist Fullbody, but you can just call me sir. You there, who's the captain, identify yourself." He commanded.

Luffy stepped forward. "My name is Luffy." he answered.

Usopp stepped forward as well. "My name is Usopp, got it." he said trying to act tough as Kyra sighed.

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday." Luffy called out.

"That's right marine, and I drew it." Usopp called out.

"Hey! You did not!" Kyra growled. "I drew it!"

"Did you? Is that so?" Fullbody said before looking towards Johnny and Yosaku.

"Hey you two, right there I've seen you before. You're that Bounty Hunting Duo that goes after the small fish, right?"

"Small fish?" Kyra asked herself as Zoro glanced at her, she tensed

"So you've finally been caught by pirates, that's a laugh." Fullbody said as a woman with blond hair in a red dress came up to him.

"Hey, come on baby let's get going." The woman said.

"Sure." He said and they began to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute, you think small time Bounty Hunters would go after these guys?"Johnny asked him throwing wanted posters.

Nami stare at one of the posters and looked at it closely as Kyra peeked

It had Arlong's picture on it which only made Kyra's suspicion grew.

_'What's so special about him? Arlong is just __another pirate.____'_Kyra thought as her suspicion was growing each passing second. Kyra heard the sound of the cannon being fired.

Kyra turned to see a cannonball coming straight towards them as she tensed

"Leave it to me." Luffy said sitting on the rail.

"Gomu, Gomu no."

Kyra watched but said nothing at all.

"Fussen."

Kyra flailed her arms as the ball bounced and headed towards the restaurant as it hit the roof of the restaurant and she heard a crash.

"Oh dear." Kyra mumbled.

* * *

It had been a good hour or two since they docked as Kyra shifted, she had been avoiding Zoro like a plague as she wasn't prepared to answer the questions of her connection to hawk eyes. Kyra sighed and tucked some hair behind her ear. Kyra walked towards the railing and hopped off it.

"Kyra?" Nami asked.

She gave a smile. "Just going to do something."

Nami shrugged as Kyra went to walk indoors. Kyra looked around as she looked in awe.

"Can I help you miss?"

Kyra looked to the man as she gave a smile.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me the way to the ladies room." Kyra asked kindly.

The man blushed and told her the directions.

"Thank you." Kyra said as she gave a small bow and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kyra sighed in relief as she washed her hands and then dried them as she left the ladies room and headed the way she went.

"Nah ah, Not even close, sir." The waiter said grabbing Fullbody's wrist and put the spoon in his hand say to eat up and that the soup is better hot.

The waiter walked off, but stopped. "And sir, my name is Sanji I'm the sous-chef" Sanji said before walking again. "All the waiters ran off as of yesterday."

Kyra paused and stopped to listen to the conversation as she peeked over to see a man around Zoro's age with blonde hair and was nicely dressed she had to admit.

"WAITER, HEY!" Fullbody yell out.

Kyra spotted Sanji walking towards Fullbody's table.

"I thought I told you I'm not a waiter." Sanji said to him. Kyra crept closer but not close enough to gain their attention.

Fullbody slam his his fist on the table. "What is this, is bug soup on the menu, or is it just for me?" He asked, pointing to the bug.

"Bug soup?" Sanji asked.

"That's right, what's this bug doing there waiter?"

There was a moment of silence before Sanji broke it.

"Sorry sir, don't know really, looks like he's floating. Then again it kind of looks likes he drowning, but it's hard to say for sure." Sanji said

Kyra had to prevent herself from giggling out loud as she kept quiet, she had to admit, she found him rather amusing, although the food did look good if there wasn't a bug in it.

"DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME, WAITER!" Fullbody yelled before smashing the table in half causing the table wear to get smash.

The soup was spilled everywhere as Kyra shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Such a waste on nice looking soup." Kyra murmured.

"You could've eaten it if just taken the bug out." Sanji said in anger crouching to touch the spilled soup.

"It took 3 full days of hard cooking to prepare that soup for you, and you've wasted it."

"It takes me a good few hours to make soup." Kyra murmured. "This guy must be passionate when it comes to food."

"Can't you see that you're biting off more than you can chew? Fullbody asked him digging his foot into Sanji's hand, but Sanji didn't even flinch.

"I'm the costumer here, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, I'M PAYING YOU?"

Fullbody's girl tired to stop him but he tossed her away. Kyra sprang into action and helped her to sit up.

"Are you ok?" Kyra asked softly.

The woman merely nodded. Kyra helped her to her feet and then dusted the woman off.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Can money…truly satisfy your hunger?" Sanji asked getting angry.

"What do ya mean?" Fullbody asked.

"I'm asking, can money truly satisfy you?"

Suddenly Sanji got on his hand and started twirling his legs around hitting Fullbody. Kyra gasped in shock at seeing that, seeing how he moved so quickly and swiftly with only one hand as support his entire body.

Sanji was holding Fullbody by the head. By now all of the chefs were here staring at Sanji and Zoro, Nami and Usopp were here too.

"Don't ___ever _waste food around me again" Sanji warned Fullbody.

"At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant, remember that." Sanji let go of Fullbody and he fell to the floor.

Kyra made a mental note to never piss of this guy or to never get on his bad side and most importantly to never waste any food he makes.

* * *

Finally done it, god.

Review or whatever.


End file.
